


inner mind

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Derealization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Lowercase, dereality, i just wanted to try to write smth like the aesthetic, vent fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: weirdcore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

the ticking of the clock grew obscurely louder by the second, causing matt to cover his ears, but it felt like his hands never moved from the side of his body. a weird black orb floated above him, he couldn't tell if it was threatening or not, maybe it was the cause of the loud ticking. he didn't know and wasn't interested in finding out.

matt felt a weird stinging sensation at his mouth and grasped at his lips, instead of feeling plush skin he only felt sharp pointed fangs sticking out of his mouth. he tried to cry but nothing felt like it was there.

the orb shone a bright light, almost as it was calling for matt to stare at it but the male didn't want to look up, all he felt was pain, his mouth, his head, everything just felt too much. the orb slowly inched closer and closer until it overtaken the male in it's form.

matt screamed in agonizing pain until the orb let him go, when he looked up the orb was gone, almost as it was never there. it probably wasn't ever there.

matt got hit with an overwhelming burning sensation, he tried to scream but his throat felt raw, he clasped his hands on his throat but his hand began to bleed, he pulled his hands away from his throat and stared at the black ooze dripping from the cuts.

he tried to scream but now the ooze dripped from his throat, a weird tar feeling that felt like it was choking him from the inside. he closed his mouth and suddenly the room was black, like the room was full of the weird ooze that was coming out of his body.

matt silently sobbed until he felt a presence around him. he balled his body up in fear, then an angel with a face full of crimson eyes placed their hands onto matt's body. he shuddered from the ice cold feeling of the angel's touch.

the angel blinked slowly, their multiple eyes all staring into matt's entire being. both of them stayed silent before suddenly the angel was gone. matt only cried, everything was overwhelming and he couldn't escape, couldn't call for help, couldn't do anything. trapped in this void with no explanation whatsoever. 

but there was no void in reality, matt laid in his room with his lights off, sobbing into his pillow in his sleep, knife marks decorated his arms as blood oozed onto his bedsheets. 


	2. 01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boyfriend convinced me to write another chapter, hope you enjoy.

matt wakes up, or at least he thinks he's awake. he stared into the darkness of his room, inhaling a strong smell of iron. he got out of bed and stumbled into the living room, the air felt thick and suffocating. he tried to call out for his roommates but all he could hear was his voice echoing piercingly loud.

matt covered his ears and scrunched his eyes close until the echoing turned into a faint buzz. when he opened his eyes the angel with crimson eyes stood in front of him, staring in complete slience.

"wh-what are you..?" matt whispered as he reached his hand out to the figure. the angel never replied, only blinked as matt touched it's ice cold skin. matt pulled his hand back towards himself. he watched the angel's lower eyes slowly morph into a mouth with the black ooze pooling out of it, matt fell backwards onto the ground, screaming in terror as a loud static noise came from the angel's lips, crimson eyes now turning black with ooze as well.

matt sobbed as he backed himself up against the wall with the angel inching closer to him. small pleas of 'no's' spilled from matt's lips as the figure crouched in front of his face. it moved it's hand onto matt's cheek, making the male scream in pain as the touch felt like torture from how cold the angel was.

"matt?" the angel's voice was distorted and staticky. matt closed his eyes and sobbed, the angel shook his small form and matt opened his eyes, black eyes slowly morphing into soft hazel eyes full with concern. the mouth morph into soft lips and the ooze was suddenly gone.

"matt? are you okay?" the staticky voice was now replaced with a murmur. 

he cried softly as the cold touch was replaced with a warm embrace, jackson wrapped his arms around matt's shoulders as matt sobbed into his soft chestnut hair.

there was soft mumbling of words before the embrace was gone. when matt looked up he saw his roommates; harrison, jackson, and carson all looking down at him with faces of concern.

"matt?" the oldest of the four finally spoke up, "we heard screaming and found you crying, are you okay?" 

matt shook his head no and the brothers all frowned.

"did it happen again..?"

matt could only nod his head, sniffling softly.

the brothers all crouched on the floor, attempting to hold matt in their arms, matt only cried quietly, closing his eyes as he took in the embrace. the room was silent other than the cricket noises from the outdoors until the crickets sounds were replaced with the snores of the four men, all sleeping on each other on the floor.


End file.
